All Yours
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Request by KaylenDarkfire. Ty and Kid Rot has been thru a lot during their first years as a couple but at last they can celebrate their anniversity. Warning: Contains sexually suggestive themes and sub/dom relationship (sub Ty/dom Kid Rot).


**All Yours**

* * *

"Do you and Kid Rot have some kind of deal or something?" Abby asked sceptically, arms crossed above her chest.

"Nah, KR has no say in what I wear. I do it cause it makes him happy." Ty replied as he continued applying his mascara. Ty's entire image had changed since he started dating Kid Rot. Apart from wearing black mascara and dark eyeliners, he wore a black tank top underneath a see-through mesh shirt and a tan jacket with a pentagram spray-painted on the back.

"No, not the make-up…well, that too but I mean, did you agree to date him just to keep him off my back?" Abby asked.

"Believe it or not, Abby, it is possible for a guy to fall out of love with you." Ty teased jokingly, turning to her.

Abby sighed. "I'm just worried he'll do to you what he tried to do to me."

Ty smiled. He knew his sister was just worried for him and precedents. "Don't worry, Abby. Kid is far less obsessive than he used to be. Although he's still a pretty possessive but that's really just cute." He walked past his sister and out of the room. "Today's our anniversary so don't wait up for me, okay."

* * *

At a forested hill, looking over the city. Kid Rot had been pacing back and forth so much the vegetation underneath him had disintegrated. "He's late. Why is he late?" He growled irritated.

"I'm here!" Ty's voice called out. Kid Rot snapped at the direction of the voice and saw his boyfriend come running up the hill, panting and carrying a heavy bag in his hand and an even heavier looking backpack.

"You're late." Kid Rot barked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ty apologized, catching his breath. "I was on my way when I remembered some food items I needed to buy for our pic-I mean coffee break so I stopped by the supermarket."

Kid Rot smirked. "You dumbass." He said coyly and pulled Ty in for a deep, searing kiss. Kid Rot aggressively clutched the other boy's buttocks, something Ty had come to like. He loved his boyfriend's dominant nature.

Kid Rot let go of him and sat onto a boulder, watching while Ty put together their _not-picnic_. As Ty laid out the food and the utensils, he couldn't help but think on how Naomi would have liked this. Dating Kid Rot was a completely different kind of romance. Kid Rot hated being wined n' dinned, hated being coddled yet he still craved Ty's romantic attention. Unlike Naomi who'd love to be Ty's centre of attention, Kid Rot reacted better when Ty tried to show how much he wanted him, trying to be _his _centre of attention.

The two boys now sat down next to each other on the blanket. Kid Rot gobbled up the egg-sandwiches like he hadn't eaten in days.

Ty couldn't believe they'd only been together for one year. Felt longer than that just thu to how much they've gone thru. At first they'd tried to be like a normal couple (or as normal as a Grossologist and a formerly evil parasite could be) but that hadn't worked very well. After only a day or so, Kid Rot had succumbed to his tendencies and kidnapped Ty. Ty managed to talk him out of it and forgave him afterwards. It had been the first _(and so far only)_ time he saw his boyfriend cry.

After that, came what Ty had dubbed their _reconditioning-phase_. A two month long period in where Ty tried to rehabilitate Kid Rot in order to break his obsessive behaviour.

It had started with a weekend at Kid's place. Ty had to wear a ten meter long leach so he wouldn't leave Kid Rot's sight. This was later switched to a twenty meter long leach. Then Ty was allowed to walk around freely as long as Kid Rot could see him. Finally, Ty got to leave Kid Rot's side as long as he carried a personal pager. As time went on, Kid Rot learned to trust his lover and let him be independent. Strangely, Ty found himself sort of liking the captivity. Granted, it wasn't like he was actually imprisoned. Ty had means, means he kept secret from Kid Rot to escape his self-imposed bondage. He wasn't a Grossologist for nothing.

Nowadays, Kid Rot barely had any obsessive urges. _Barely_. Ty knew the mutant teen still stalked him from time to time. He could tell by the distinctive odour of rotten meat and compost Kid left in the air.

'_His rotting smell is not quite as bad a Naomi's foot odour.' _Ty internally mused to himself.

He knew most people would see their relationship as toxic but he didn't care. He was happy being with this boy and he knew Kid was happy too.

"Penny for your thoughts, lover boy." Kid Rot asked as brushing off some red jam from his lip and sucking it off his thumb.

Ty smirked teasingly. "Is that all my thoughts are worth? I was hoping to make a living on them, you know."

"You don't have to be such a smart-ass all the time." Kid Rot said before grabbing a banana and ripped the peel off with his bare teeth. "Come over here." He weaved his index finger at Ty who immediately scooted closer to him. Kid Rot bit off a large chunk of the banana and as he chewed it into mash, he wrapped an arm around Ty's neck. He then kissed him deeply, transferring the shewed up fruit into his lover's mouth by their interconnected tongues. Being the submissive, Ty did mocking attempts at gaining a modicum of dominance in this tongue war, shoving some of the sweet mash back into his boyfriend's palate but predictively, Kid Rot only intensified his advances and Ty ended up with all the banana in his mouth hole and Kid Rot's tongue swirling inside like a beater in a bowl. Kid Rot broke off the kiss with a *plop* and a string of saliva hanging between their lips.

Ty didn't need to be told to swallow the mashed-up fruit he'd been left with.

"Did you like that, babe?"

Ty smirked and wrapped his arms around Kid Rot's neck before playfully replying, "I always enjoy a taste of _your_ banana."

Kid Rot chuckled. "Your jokes only get worse with age, love." That was when Kid Rot noticed something. Something disturbing. "What's that?" He asked, staring at Ty's right arm.

"Um…what's what?" Ty asked, pretending to be dumb.

Kid Rot grabbed the boy's wrist and jerked back the sleeve. Ty's entire lower arm was covered in bandages. Kid Rot's eyes dilated in shock. Ty, his beloved had been hurt. When? How?

"You-you're hurt? Did someone hurt you? Tell me!" The parasite demanded.

Ty pulled his wrist free from his boyfriend's intensifying grip. "It's nothing, babe. I'm fine. We had a mission yesterday and ran into Arachnidia and well, do you know what a book-scorpion is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she had a couple of those but in typical Chitin sister-fashion, they were supersized and I guess I wasn't fast enough." Ty finished by gesturing to his banded-up arm.

Kid Rot abruptly stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?" It was more of a command then a question.

Ty shuffled onto his knees. "You know I couldn't have done so, love. It's confidential."

Kid Rot's nostrils flared and his teeth grind. He turned around, took a few steps and pressed his palm against a tree. His nails dug into its bark and decay started spreading thru the weakening arbour. "If it's been me instead of Abby I would have protected you better."

Ty rose onto his feet and took off his jacket. It was too hot to wear it anyway. He'd only worn it to cover up the bandages. No need to worry his boyfriend for no reason. He folded it and placed it on a rock. "Calm down, honey. I am fine. It didn't even hurt much and LabRat did an excellent job sterilizing and patching it up."

"I would have turned Arachnidia and her eight-limbed pets into compost." Kid Rot hissed.

Ty walked up to his lover and snaked his arms across the taller boy's chest. "You can't do such things, KR." He placed a small kiss on Kid Rot's shoulder blade. "Not if you want to be a better person."

Kid Rot's scowl deepened. "If being a better person means letting people hurt the one I love, then I'm better of being bad." He turned to make eye-contact with his lover. "Will you ever give up being a Grossologists?"

Ty shot him his cutest smile. "Eventually."

Kid Rot turned around and cupped his boyfriend's hips. "Will you be all mine then?"

Ty playfully kissed his lips. "I'll be all yours."


End file.
